Who's There?
by underlinidgirl
Summary: “This is a really good one!” he said, for what wasn’t the first time. “I’m not in a laughing mood,” she replied shortly. BBRae ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:**

**Beast Boy: "The author of this fic does not own me in any way, shape or form. _Get it_? WAY, SHAPE or FORM? I'm a changeling! Get it? GET IT?"

* * *

**

Raven was alone.

And it was just too good to be true.

"Hey, Rae!" Beast Boy said, plopping down next to her.

(Raven added 'plopping' to her list of Pet Peeves.)

"Aren't you supposed to be playing video games with Cyborg?" she asked.

If she was lucky he'd realize she was right and go dashing off (three guesses as to whether she was lucky.)

"You've memorized my schedule? I'm flattered," he said.

"You play video games, eat and sleep," she said. "It's not that hard."

(Beast Boy disagreed. He quite often got confused and tried to eat in his sleep or some other activity at an equally bad time.)

"Oh…knock-knock!" he said.

"And you tell stupid jokes," she added.

(Something that made his schedule all the more complicated. You try eating and telling jokes at the same time. While sleeping.)

"This is a really good one!" he said, for what wasn't the first time.

"I'm not in a laughing mood," she replied shortly.

"Which is why you need to hear a good joke, to brighten your day!" he said, smiling widely.

"Days are bright enough as it is," she said. (_Especially when spent around that blinding grin_, she added in her head.) "I much prefer night."

"Well, then to make time go by so it's night sooner! Knock-knock?" She ignored him. "I _said_ 'knock-knock?'" She still made no move to show she'd heard. "Oh, come on, Rae, knock-knock!"

"Oh, very well," she said and rapped him twice in rapid succession on the forehead, allowing herself a small smirk. "_Knock-knock_."

And with that she rose to refill her tea. Beast Boy frowned.

"Is it so hard to say 'who's there'?" he muttered.

(He knew from personal experience it wasn't. On one of the other occasions Raven had declined from participating in a knock-knock joke he'd spent hours in his room practicing in front of his mirror, in case he'd missed some strenuous syllable.)

"Hey, BB!" called Cyborg from the other room. "I've got it working, now! We can play, _finally_!"

"So _that's_ why you're bugging me," Raven said. "Not due to actually wanting to be with me over the other things you could be doing right now, but because you're game is malfunctioning."

"Do you…_want_ me to want to spend time with you?" Beast Boy said, regarding her closely.

"_No_," she said with a cringe. "When you came in here I was afraid you were going to start making it a habit, that perhaps you'd begun to bore of video games and wanted some stimulating conversation." (She rather thought he was stimulated enough.) "Then again, this is _you_ we're talking about, so I have no idea why I was so worried…"

If she didn't know any better she could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt cross his face for a second. (She wondered if you could be kicked out of being an empath for things like that.)

"Hey, Beast Boy!" Cyborg called. "You coming, or what?"

"Be there in a minute!" he called back, then turned to Raven, again. "I'm not leaving until you hear my joke." She rolled her eyes but he acted as if he hadn't seen. "Knock-knock?"

She didn't acknowledge that he'd spoken, instead taking a long, slow draft of tea. (Beast Boy was able to fit in two more 'knock-knock's before she was through.)

"Ra-_ven_," he said, sounding like a two-year-old, "knock_-knock_?"

"If I let you tell me the stupid joke will you leave me alone?" she said.

"Yes!" he answered immediately.

"All day?" she said.

He hesitated, then nodded, "Knock-knock?"

She sighed, "Who's there?"

"He," Beast Boy said happily.

"He who?" Raven answered in a monotone.

"Out of breath? How long did it take you to get to the door?" he said, then instantly began to crack up (in Raven's opinion he was cracked enough as it is.)

His laughter began to die down when he noticed Raven wasn't laughing with him.

"_Beast Boy_!"

"Hurry along, now," Raven said. "We wouldn't want our dear Cyborg friend to get out of breath."

And with that she went back to her tea.

Beast Boy walked away, ears drooping.

Raven watched him out of the corner of her eye, sighing as soon as he was out of earshot.

_I don't have to ask, Beast Boy, I've known for a long time you were there…

* * *

_

**AN: I don't know if I like this very much. I like my stuff to be funny and this falls a bit flat, I think. But if I made anyone laugh I'll be euphoric, so please drop a review if you did! Constructive criticism welcome. **


End file.
